


A Step to the Right

by Phi_ScarlaDraconian



Series: Relationship Status: Complicated [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Faith in Peggy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_ScarlaDraconian/pseuds/Phi_ScarlaDraconian
Summary: What if someone in the SSR really did have faith in Peggy Carter?





	A Step to the Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger series (as if you can't tell) and there's REASONS for the people being added where I've added them.

“So far, six pieces of Stark technology have turned up either on the black market or in the arsenals of enemy states,” Chief Roger Dooley stated as the projector program wound down. “He's been waffling on the hill, treating the whole thing like a joke. Yesterday was his final day of hearings. Stark didn't show. They checked his half a dozen houses, and his half a dozen offices--nothing. So, as of this moment, Howard Stark is not only in contempt of Congress, he's a fugitive from justice. Find him. Squeeze him until he loses his sense of humor. Thompson, you're lead."

"I'll ground his planes, freeze his bank accounts. There's a girl at First Federal who wants to owe me a favor,” Jack Thompson, seated at the conference table to the left of Chief Dooley, said.

"Sir, I really must object,” Peggy Carter, the only woman in the room, said. "Why am I not surprised?” Dooley sighed out.

"I knew Howard Stark during the war. His help was invaluable. He may be a great many things, but he's not a traitor,” Peggy insisted.

"I agree. However cad-like he may be, he's not selling to the Russians,” James Howlett said.

"We're all aware of your records, agents,” Chief Dooley started. “Being Captain America's…liaison…and being a wilderness tracker good enough to be specially requested by the Howling Commandos? I'm sure brought the both of you into contact with all sorts of interesting people, but the war's over and we're in civilization here. Let the proper professionals decide who's worth going after."

"Even when those professionals are so enamored with their own infallibility that they ignore any evidence, no matter how compelling, showing they may be wrong?" Brett Dalton reasoned, looking almost bored with the meeting.

Chief Dooley looked over at Brett with a sour expression, "and what do you mean by that, Agent Dalton?"

Brett leaned back and took on a more serious veneer, "you're so convinced beyond doubt of Howard Stark's guilt, that when presented evidence of his possible innocence, you dismiss those conclusions via supposed defaults of the character of their proposers than by making an argument against their evidence,” Brett leaned forward in his chair, “we've been tasked by congress, a group of people who have their positions largely because they convinced uninformed groups of people that they were better than the other name they saw on the ballots. This group of people is also likely tasking every other investigative agency they can to find a man who came into his position not through the whims of an ever-shifting tide of public opinion, but by technical and professional competence. A man who, prior to this, had the standing to personally oust any which of this group that he pleased."

"And your point, agent?" asked Chief Dooley curtly.

Brett sighed. "I'm saying that we don't know, as yet, what happened, but for some reason, as likely benign as sinister, we've eliminated two of three valid possibilities without decent cause."

"Oh, do enlighten us, Agent Dalton, what those possibilities are,” Chief Dooley requested, holding his hands out in an expansive gesture.

"The first, and most widely accepted, is that Stark is guilty as charged of treason, by the sale of his inventions and weapon-grade technologies, to enemies of the state,” said Brett, holding up a hand with pointer finger extended to illustrate the first point. “The second is that his inventions were actually stolen by enemies of the state and his enemies on the Hill are using this as an excuse to get him out of their hair,” said as he extended the second finger. “And the third is that the inventions were stolen or ordered stolen by his enemies on the Hill and he is actively being framed,” he finished, extending the third finger.

"And what, you think we should completely change how we conduct our investigation because Stark might be innocent?" Chief Dooley demanded, irate.

"No," Brett said as he held his hands up in a pleading gesture, "I just need three more people other than myself to run a concurrent investigation from a different angle. See if we can avoid too much confirmation bias in the overall investigation."  Here, Brett paused, taking a quick look around the conference room.  "Give me Carter, Howlett, and Sousa, and let me run a different angle and see what we can shake up."

"He wants to take the dame, the cripple and the mountain man off our hands, I say let him," said Ray Krzeminski said, laughing.

Brett smiled, "The motion seems to be seconded. Do I have your exalted permission to marshal the proposed assets in this manner, Chief? Agent Thompson?"

"You really think it's a good idea to split our investigation like this, Dalton?" asked Jack, shaking his head at the apparent lunacy of his friend.

"It's not really splitting the investigation," Brett explained.  "We'd be following the same leads, we'd just be looking at the information from a different angle. Tell you what, I'll bet you fifty dollars that Starks' inventions were stolen and he's being framed."

"Are you serious?" asked Jack, stunned.

"As a heart attack," replied Brett.

"Alright, fine," Jack said, "you can have your little dream team. But they need to be available if we need them for something else. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Brett said.

"Good, fine, now that that's all decided. Get to it," Chief Dooley said, ending the meeting.

"Ten bucks says we all know the real reason why Dalton wants Carter…" Krzeminski said in a snide aside to one of the other agents as they were filing out of the conference room.

"And would that reason be because she's already going to be looking at the information thinking that Stark is being framed, and will be largely ignored by the other agents in this office unless they're looking for someone to bring more coffee, or get the lunch order or do the filing?" Brett said.

"Like that's the real reason," Krzeminski said, sneering.

"That would be the real reason," Brett replied.  "I'd suggest not making bets, Krzeminski, you're terrible at it."

"I don't know, you're the one who made a fifty dollar bet that's probably already lost," Jack said as he walked up with several files in his hands.  "Hey, Carter, since I'm going to be so busy with your friend Stark if you don't mind these surveillance reports need to be filed and you're really so much better at that kind of thing than me."

"And what would that be, Agent Thompson, the alphabet?" asked Peggy, taking the files.  "I can teach you, let's start with words beginning with A."

"Thanks, kid," Jack said, chuckling.  "Adios, Auf Wiedersehen, aloha!" he said as he walked away.

"Poor guy," Daniel Sousa said to Peggy in an aside, "I heard he got his personality shot off in Iwa Jima."

"You know," said Brett, "I served with him in Iwa Jima."

"Oh, uh..." Daniel said, shuffling awkwardly.

"I could have sworn it was shot off in Okinawa, not Iwa Jima," Brett finished with a smirk.  "Now, come my ducklings, let's go and file all the non-Stark related paperwork!"

* * *

"Alright, gentlemen and ma'am," Brett said as the group of four entered the records room to file the non-Stark related paperwork.  "I know that the three of you are probably already planning my eventual brutal murder, but will you please let me explain myself first before you get started?"

"Of course, Agent Dalton," Peggy said sweetly as Daniel sat at the table to start sorting the various files into piles for the more mobile members of the group to take to the cabinets, "though it may have to be one doozy of an explanation to stay your execution."

"Alright, I think I can provide that," Brett started as he grabbed one of the already sorted piles to file.  "Carter, I think it's likely that Stark will come to you sometime in the next day or so to enlist your help in proving his innocence."

"And at that point, you want me to, what, turn him in?" Peggy asked.

"Oh, no, I want you to work with him," Brett said.

"You want me to work with him?" Peggy asked, confused.  "Why?  I thought the whole goal of the investigation was to bring him in."

"No, our goal is to find the missing or sold technology," Brett clarified as he finished with his handful of files.  "A goal far more easily achieved by working with him, instead of without him, and if it does turn out that he has been selling his technology to enemies of the US, then we'll be in a far better position to bring him in."

"So you're asking me to either betray the SSR or my friend?"

"It'll only be betrayal either way if he's actually guilty," Brett explained, leaning against the cabinets next to where Peggy was finishing her filing.  "If he's innocent, then you won't have to do either."

"And what are Howlett and I going to be doing while Carter's playing nice with Stark?" Daniel asked.

"Covering for Carter, examining the information she brings back and following up on any leads that may crop up," Brett explained.

"Well, it sounds like a plan," James said, just as he put his last file where it belonged.

"So now that that's clear, make sure you let me know when Stark contacts you, Carter, and let us know if you need anything covered, will you?"

With that and the filing done, the four filed out of the records room to finish out their day.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, this starts off largely following the script for the show, though it does deviate immensely starting where Agent Dalton decides he's siding with Carter. I'm also sorry about the continued clunky considering this started in script format and I'm still sort of working on filler action and non-dialogue. I should also thank Ashyboymarvel for his help in beta reading.


End file.
